


Headfirst Slide Into A Yandere. Otherwise Known As A Bad Bet.

by Gberryb



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blackmail, Budding Love, Domination, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Senpai, Senpai Notice Me, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Masturbation, Yandere, horny teenage boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gberryb/pseuds/Gberryb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does your husband know the way that the sunshine gleams from your wedding band?</p><p>Does he know the way I worship our love?</p><p>I don't just want to be a footnote in someone else's happiness.</p><p>Ayano...I want to be your Senpai...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time She Came Through

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I've seen there isn't enough Budo X Ayano shipping fanfiction so I decided to become trash. Let's hope this lives up to the standard of a decent fanfiction. I plan to add lots and lots of sin into this story, but everyone know Yandere Simulator is filled with that so...yeah. Stay tuned.
> 
> Also, the title is a reference to "Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On A Bad Bet" by Fall Out Boy. I just thought I'd just Yandere-fy it.

I pulled the worn tunic of my sparring outfit over my head. The thin fabric brushed up against my bare chest and I sighed. It was a welcome feeling. One I was used to, of course.

"Yo Budo. You done in there?" Sho called from outside. His voice was a little muffled from the canvas fabric of the tent.

"Yeah."

I pushed aside the door flap while tying my black belt at the same time. Standing before me was an impatient brunette boy wearing a white headband. He rolled his eyes and pushed past me. Despite being younger he was blatantly strong.

I brushed off my uniform and stepped out onto the rubber matted floor. I wasn't sure how many times I had done that but every time felt more satisfying than the last. Quietly, I walked over to an unoccupied corner of the room and began to stretch.

My arms were first, my legs second, and I was about to work on my shoulders. However a familiar girl walked through the door with a smile on her lips. She glanced around before her brown eyes met mine.

"Budo-Sensei!" Mina grinned. Her thick side bangs swished softly before clinging to her cheeks. "I want you to meet this girl. She's looking to join the Martial Arts club. I know her from my class."

A newly dressed Sho strutted out of the changing stall with an attitude. It was obvious he wasn't impressed with this new information. He shook his head at Mina with a look of disgust.

"Psh. Tell her to get lost." He scoffed. "The club's crowded. We don't need anymore noobs ruining our dojo atmosphere."

"Hey," I scolded. "Relax. The more members the better."

Sho grunted a curse word under his breath. "Fine. Bring her in. I'm gonna be the one to test her strength though."

Mina smiled and disappeared out the door.

"Go easy on her Kuni-chan." I teased. Sho's complexion turned a few shades redder. "She's not going to know anything about hand to hand combat. She won't join if you treat her like a sparring dummy."

"Of course, Budo-Sensei..."

"Hey!" Mina whistled. Everyone's head turned to her and the new arrival. "This is Ayano-chan. She told me she wants to join the club. Say hello."

Most of the people in the club rushed over to them with murmurs of glee. Sho, however, stayed behind while muttering a few profanities under his breath. Since the introduction had been so quick I didn't get a good look at the newbie's face.

"Yan-chan." Little Shima flushed from the circle of attendees. "Your hair is so pretty."

"You'll fit right in, Yan-chan." Little Juku agreed as well.

It took a second to push through the crowd but soon I was face to face with Ayano. She was a mousy little thing with dark colored hair and eyes. If I hadn't known any better I would've figured she was a member of the Occult club. Nevertheless, as leader, I needed to invite her in.

"Interested in joining the club?" I asked.

"Yes..." She mumbled.

"All we ask is that you show up at least once a week! Can you do that?"

"Yes..." She mumbled again.

"Fantastic! You are now an official member of the Martial Arts Club! I'm looking forward to teaching you everything I know!"

"Out of the way! Move it! I said move it!" Sho growled. He walked straight up to Yan-chan and put a finger in her face. "I challenge you to a sparring match."

"Sho, that's enough!" I snapped, pushing the boy away. "She hasn't had any training. What's wrong with you?"

I whirled around to meet the mousy girl again. She was staring at me with an unwavering gaze. Something about the way she was looking at me made my back tingle. I tried to shake it off.

"S-sorry about that! It's nice to meet you." I smiled. I reached out for a handshake and received one. Her hands were really soft. "My name's Budo Masuta. Are you ready to start training?"

"Yes...Budo-Sensei." She mubled once more. I sheepishly grinned at her monotone response.

"Excellent! Let's begin!"

A few minutes later everyone was in position for the club activity. Yan-chan was wearing a spare sparring outfit a size or two too big for her. It slumped against her frame, and off of her shoulder.

I'd have to talk to her about that after class.

"Defeat is a state of mind. No one is ever defeated until defeat has been accepted as a reality." I shouted for everyone to hear. I was amazed at the roaring reply of my classmates.

All except Ayano.

Her eyes were blank, except for seemingly two emotions behind them. Something was wrong...I could tell.

I motioned to Sho who was practicing alongside Mina. He raised a brow in confusion but lowered it once I explained what I was going to do.

"Instruct the class today please. I'm gonna have a lesson with Yan-Chan." I muttered. "I wanna test her skills before you try to challenge her again."

"Whatever you say, Budo." He scoffed before taking up my position. "Have fun."

It didn't take long for me to pull Ayano to the side. In only a few minutes of training she'd picked up on a lot.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly so no one else would hear. "You're acting kind of strange."

"I'm fine..." She mumbled. I watched as she jabbed almost exactly like I taught her.

"Uhhhh....okay." I whispered softly. "Mind if we talk to Koha-Sensei about ordering a new uniform for you? That one's a little too big."

"Sure..." She mumbled again.

I stepped back once more and continued to watch her jabs and kicks. It only took one class and she was already honing her skills. Damn. If she kept it up like this she'd be better than me.

I shook my head.

As cute as Yan-chan was, I wouldn't let her take my place.

* * * *

Eventually the club activity ended and everyone either went home or hung out by the lockers to wait for their friends from other clubs. Ayano and I quickly went to Koha-Sensei's room and filled out a uniform request sheet. She'd get a new one in three to four days.

"You did well today," I complimented. "I can't wait to see you again. In the club room, I mean!"

"Thanks..."

"Ayano?" I questioned. "I'm being serious. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

I blocked Yan-chan's path and peered into her eyes. Again they were blank and emotionless. My heart started to pound for some unknown reason. She looked away from me and tried walking off. I grabbed her by the arm to keep her from leaving.

I placed my lips right next to her ear and whispered softly. "If anyone or anything is bothering you, let me know. I've got your back Ayano."

"I'm fine Budo..." She muttered back. Her voice was warm but hollow. "Goodbye..."

I watched helplessly as she walked past the lockers and out of the school gates.

Sho was leaning up against the doorway when I saw him.

"Looks like you've got the hots for the newbie." He smirked. "No wonder you wanted alone time with her."

"Shut up!" I scoffed, slapping him hard against the back of his head. "I just needed to talk to her for a minute about something serious."

"About what? The fact she's got a nice ass?" He smirked. This time I pushed him hard enough that he fell on the concrete. "Hey! She is pretty cute. Cut me some slack."

"She is pretty cute..." I murmured in silent agreement.

Sho stopped in front of me, a mischievous look on his face. "I've got a bet for you Budo-Sensei. That is...if you're up for it."

"Up for it?" I growled. "I'm up for any challenge you can think of!"

"I thought so." Sho snickered. "If you can get in the newbie's pants before the second semester is over, I'll cut my hair into whatever style you see fit. If you can't then you step down as leader of the Martial Arts club and I take your place. How does that sound?"

Those were extremely harsh odds.

Getting into Ayano-chan's panties was bound to be extremely difficult...especially with her emotionless nature. However, did I really want all the guys gossiping over the fact I couldn't take a simple dare?

"I'll do it." I sighed. "I'll woo her by the end of the second semester."

We shook hands.


	2. My Peroxide Princess Shines Like Shark Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Singing* Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy! Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy!  
> So therefore I shan't. I hope this chapter gets a good chunk of reviews. The cliff hanger was a bitch to write tho...
> 
> Again, I referenced "Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On A Bad Bet" by Fall Out Boy for this title.

I winced at the sound of my older brother and some girl smashing their bodies against his bedroom wall. Her pleasured cries and the rhythmic squeaks of his bed led me to believe they were having sex. Anyone with half a brain would know my assumption was correct.

"Gross."

Heat creeped up through my shoulder blades and into my face. Embarrassment wasn't the only word to describe the feelings running through my head.

Mom and Dad were probably still at work...thank God.

 I hurriedly, yet quietly, ran upstairs and into my bedroom. I locked the door but the sound of my brother's fun time was still ringing in my ears. There had to be a way to block out the lewd commotion.

My fingertips pried open my bedside drawer and snatched out my trusty Ipod. I shoved the earbuds into my ears and turned on a random album. After a second of adjusting the music volume, I was able to block out every unwanted background noise.

"That's better..." I sighed. "Time to get out of these dirty clothes..."

To avoid ripping my earbuds out of my ears, I carefully pulled off my shirt and then my pants. Taking even more care, I put on a pair of jeans and a raglan tee. "Much better..."

Finally, I was able to relax and plopped down on my bed. The ceiling fan's blades chopped languidly at the air above me. Now I had another problem.

I was bored.

It was about seven-thirty and I had absolutely nothing to do. Club activities ended around six, I usually hung out with Sho (and sometimes Mina) until seven, the walk to my house was twenty minutes long. I was a tad late but it couldn't have prevented me from the inevitable.

My brother was constantly bringing home whatever whore he could find from off the streets; under my parents' noses of course. It was always disgusting to open the door, only to find clothing or...bodily fluids...on the most random of places. Just thinking about it made my entire body flush.

I needed a distraction.

Sitting up in bed, I surveyed the room laid out before me. Nothing too fancy; just a desk, a wardrobe, and closet, and some inspirational posters of Bruce Lee. A black laptop plugged into its charger caught my attention.

Maybe I could find a dumb video or chat with Sho. That was a certainly welcome distraction.

I logged onto my favorite social media account and began browsing through the pages of my followers. I didn't have many but eventually I was routed to the Akademi High School Page. A few people I knew had already posted a couple comments.

**Mirdori Gurin: What does the school logo symbolize? Yes, I checked the FAQ this time.**

**Taro Yamada: Does anyone know how old the school's sakura tree's are?**

I smiled at the simple questions. I was about to advertise for the Martial Arts club but was stopped by an error code. I refreshed the page to see a stand alone comment by the last person I expected to see.

**Ayano Aishi: Today, I saw Kokona Haruka in Shisuta Town. She was engaging in compensated dating.**

No. Fucking. Way.

Almost instantaneously, people began to respond to her comment. Some backed up her claim while others seemed absolutely disgusted by it. I wanted to say something but could only sit there in utter shock.

Judging by the response, Ayano wasn't lying, but I still couldn't believe what she'd said. Kokana was a sweet girl (albeit a little clumsy), but the facts were undeniable.

Why would Ayano say something like that? How did she even get that information? Now that I knew all this was I still going to go through with my bet?

Those questions and more made my head spin. I needed answers...

Real ones.

I clicked on Ayano's profile picture and drafted up a direct message. It took a second for me to word it appropriately but I finalized it. A tense moment later one ellipses flashed next to her name. She was typing. 

**Budo Masuta: Is it true Ayano? Is Kokona really engaged in compensated dating?**

**Ayano Aishi: Yes. I saw it with my own eyes.**

I could almost hear her monotone voice reading the line over in my head. It sounded cold and emotionless like she was at school.

**Budo Masuta: What do you have to gain by talking trash about other people? How did you even see all this?**

**Ayano Aishi: I'm stating facts, Budo. I saw it with my own eyes. The rumor was bound to come out as true...eventually.**

I grit my teeth. How could she say that so indifferently?! How could she talk shit about Kokona and not even care?!

**Budo Masuta: Ayano, you're acting very strange.**

**Ayano Aishi: I'm fine. You're welcome to stop by my house to see that I'm fine.**

All my anger was instantly diffused into confusion. What? Was she actually inviting me over? She continued to type before an address popped up in our chat.

**Budo Masuta: Are you being serious?**

**Ayano Aishi: I am.**

Holy shit! If I played all my cards right then maybe I could win the bet. On the first day too! Images of Sho with a reverse-mohawk  made me laugh. 

Just to be safe, I checked the distance from my house to hers. It was twenty minutes away by walking. I wasn't going to walk though.

**Budo Masuta: I'll be over in 5.**

I winced as I took out my earbuds but the house was quiet. A relieved sigh left my throat as I yanked an old hoodie over my head. The tile felt cool against my feet as I dashed through the front room.

Where were the car keys?

I glanced around before a shiny cluster of metal caught my eye. They were sitting on the kitchen counter. Bingo. I hurriedly shoved them in my pockets before-

"Budo?!" Isuka growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Without looking behind me, I sprinted out the front door and driveway. My older brother Isuka was screaming bloody murder but I didn't give two fucks. Mom and Dad would gonna tear him a new one once they got home.

I was tired of dealing with his bullshit.

* * * *

Ayano's house was a lot plainer than I thought it would be. Then again, I shouldn't have been expecting much to begin with. If her personality reflected her family life then the stale atmosphere was fitting.

My knuckles rapped softly on the door for the first time. Part of me was wondering if this was some sort of prank concocted by Sho. Another part of me wondered if maybe Ayano wasn't home. A tremor of uneasiness passed over me. Something didn't feel particularly right.

Just to be sure everything was alright, I knocked once more. This time it eerily creaked open and I was left with a decision. 

Go in? Or stay out?

Just as I was going to chicken out a soft giggle echoed from within the home. I could hear it in stunning clarity despite not being close to its source. I was completely mesmerized for some unknown reason.

There it was again. Cute and girly. Another giggle.

Nudging the door open with my foot, I dared to peek inside. Much to my horror the entire place seemed vacant. There were no shoes near the door, paintings on the wall, or any furniture to speak of. The smell of wet plaster made me wrinkle my nose.

This was an empty house.

"Ayano-chan?" I called out from the entrance. "Are you here?"

Instead of a giggle I got a bitter laugh this time. I was starting to get really freaked out.

"Ayano?!" I called out urgently. The once open door slammed behind me. I jumped and spun around to see Yan-chan standing in front of me. 

She was dressed out of her regular school uniform but still had on her signature black leggings. Instead of a skirt she wore ripped up jean shorts with matching white long-sleeve sweater. It didn't take me long to realize something was seriously wrong.

She was hiding something in her sleeve.

"What's that?" I gulped, motioning to the small bump sticking out of her shirt.

Ayano put a finger to her lips and giggled softly. I watched as strands of thick black hair hung loose around her face like a disheveled halo.

"Relax Budo." She smiled, letting the object finally slip into her hand. The metal molded into a sharp point was something I instantly recognized. "It's just a knife..."


	3. She's A Tempest In A Teacup. I'd Better Get Unique...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I hope this ends well. Looks like Budo's gonna have the time of his life...or face the end of all things. Haha, two song references in one sentence. I win.
> 
> Anywho, sorry you haven't seen much sin yet. There will be some...I promise. I will single-handedly sail this ship even if it kills me. It just might.

From the second Budo walked through the door Ayano realized she'd made a serious miscalculation.

He was taller, stronger, and extremely uneasy about his surroundings. Unlike the rest of her victims, Budo was trained in self-defense. It would be significantly harder to attack him and win.

"Put it down, Ayano..." He gulped. A shadow of seriousness passed over face. There was a glint of determination in his eyes. "I don't want anyone getting hurt. Especially you."

"I found it in the kitchen." She spoke solemly. "I thought you'd want to see it."

"No thanks. Just put it down and we won't have any problems."

Ayano did just that and let the blade clatter to the floor. She knew fighting him wasn't a very smart idea. Budo rushed at the weapon and tossed it into the other room.

There was a metal clank and then silence.

Budo's heart rate and breathing had grown quicker from the adrenaline. Yan-chan knew he was spooked thanks to her un-normal behavior. It was time for her to initiate some sort of damage control no matter how extreme the sacrifice.

Budo and Senpai were friends. If he told Senpai about her...

No. She'd do anything to prevent that.

"This isn't your house, is it?" Budo breathed. He was standing only a few inches away. "Why would you tell me to meet you here?"

He was changing the subject.

"It's not safe to give you my address." She muttered. "This was better."

Budo grabbed Ayano's sleeve and forced her to look up. Her dark colored eyes pierced straight through his thoughts like the knife she'd previously wielded. He found himself reeling.

"Th-there is something seriously wrong with you...Ayano."

A soft smirk slowly enveloped her lips. Even though she couldn't feel emotions, she was intrigued by his hypocritical comment.

"You're one to talk."

The sound of an impact echoed through the empty home. It took Ayano a brief moment to realize Budo had her pinned up against the front door. His eyes were full of fire.

"You don't know anything about me, you psycho!" He roared. "You don't know what I stand for, or who I am! Don't act like you know, because you don't!"

"Why did you come here then?" Ayano whispered. "You obviously want something from me."

The older boy grew from miffed to livid in less than a second. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to deck Ayano across her pretty little face. She had no right to question him.

"Why did you come?" The girl whispered a little more insistently. This time she grabbed his jacket sleeve tightly in her spindly fingers. "What do you want?"

A soft chuckle that sounded reminiscent of a growl bellowed from within Budo's throat. Ayano had just tried to stab him and was now interrogating him. He wasn't about to let her do that.

"It's true. I want something from you." Budo admitted. "But I'm not gonna say it, because you don't need to know."

Ayano raised an eyebrow in utter confusion. Despite her emotionless nature, her mind was cluttered with ideas of what he could demand. None of them were very appealing.

"Consider yourself lucky, Ayano. I'm not gonna tell anyone you tried to cut me," Budo laughed quietly. "But you're gonna have to deal with me from now on. Got it?"

The young woman hissed at her blackmailer. She contemplated snapping at one of his sensitive digits but stopped herself short. He'd tell Senpai about her true nature. God knew she couldn't have that happening.

"Just tell me what you want..." She whispered, letting her bangs cast shadows over her eyes.

Budo snickered and pulled away from a flustered Ayano. He shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket before beginning. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Ayano gnashed her teeth as he pushed her aside and left through the front door. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. She realized how bad she fucked up.

"I'm stupid..." Ayano gulped. "I let him get the better of me."

The young woman slumped down to knees feeling defeated. What did Budo want? What was he going to blackmail her to do? Was it something that could ruin her reputation with Senpai?

Ayano slipped her hand into her bra and pulled out a slim phone. After tapping a button and swiping through her contacts she settled on one in particular. This "someone special" had to know what he wanted. She wasn't going to be very happy that Ayano was distracting her.

 **Me:** _I met with Budo._

 **Info-chan:** _How did it go? Did you crush the life out of his eyes like I asked you to do?_

 **Me:** _No. He's smarter than I thought. He didn't walk under the chandelier even though I baited him well._

 **Info-chan:** _Pitiful. I thought you were better than that. What happened? If he's as smart as you make him out to be then he must've realized you were brandishing a knife._

Ayano bristled at Info-chan's poison-laced comment. It's not like she didn't deserve a scolding. She'd fucked up big time.

 **Me:** _He noticed. He unarmed me and then blackmailed me. He said he'd tell everyone about my psychotic behavior...including Senpai. He said he wants something from me. Do you know what that is?_

 **Info-chan:** _Hmmm, he is a clever boy. I'll tell you what I know, but in exchange I'd like a hefty favor._

Yandere-chan gulped and pulled her legs up to her chest. Something told her she wasn't going to enjoy Info's response.

 **Me:** _What do you want?_

 **Info-chan:** _I want a panty shot of you. Many of my higher-paying clients have been requesting one for awhile. Knowing what I know, Budo will be happy to take it for you._

Ayano cringed inwardly. What creepy pervert wanted a memento of her panties? And there was no way in hell she'd have Budo lifting up her skirt!

 **Me:** _What are you talking about?!_

 **Info-chan:** _After school today, I overheard him making a bet. Sho said he'd cut his hair if Budo slept with you. The stakes are pretty high for him and it seems he has a crush on you. I think this "blackmailing" could actually be beneficial. I'd manipulate him if I were you._

The young woman covered her face at this new revelation. She didn't care if she could control Budo's horny, teenage, mind. She could only think about Senpai...and how she was going to disgrace herself all in the name of his love.

Ayano's phone gave a small buzz. New message.

 **Info-chan:** _I want your panty shot by Friday. Get it done._

In the quietness of the vacant house, there was a small crash. Across from Ayano, against the creamy white wall, sat a smashed Saiko phone. There was a dent near the baseboard from the impact.

The girl inside was missing.

She was already out of the house, in the alley between backyards. Her knife had been returned to her hands. Even in the darkness she could sense the blade's cool presence.

Just like Ayano...it thirsted for blood.

The young woman popped the very tip into her mouth. The sharp edge brushed up against her lips and tongue. It threatened to wound her sensitive chasm before she slipped it past her teeth.

Budo's blood would coat her hands, fingers, and body sometime in the near future.

Ayano promised her blade she'd rend his flesh.

He wasn't going to get away.

 


	4. She Hurts My Head Like A Steel Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Budo's pinches of dirt start forming into shovels of gravel. He wants to bury her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Dumb author is dumb author. Forgot to post this thing so it's been sitting here for months. Enjoy XD

After our little "altercation" Ayano didn't show up for practice. I wasn't surprised, but part of me wanted to see her again. If anything it was just to make sure she didn't pull a knife on anyone else.

Sho continued to tease me about how she wasn't into me and that I wasn't going to win the bet. He said he saw Ayano stalking Taro Yamada. 

I didn't believe him.

I knew she was in class all day because I had Mina do some slight investigating.

"Why don't you keep an eye on the newbie? She seems to be a loner, but I want you to show her how friendly the Martial Arts club is!" I smiled.

Mina's eyes widened and she gasped with excitement. "You're right Budo-Sensei! I'll make sure she feels welcome. After all, we're just a big family."

I found myself laughing my ass off when no one was paying attention. My classmates were extremely gullible people. No wonder Ayano could do crazy things without anyone noticing. I didn't have to worry about her causing any trouble with Mina following her around...at least for awhile.

I planned to walk her home after school. I had a few things I wanted to discuss.

"Really Bro?" Sho grumbled. "You look okay to me. There's no way you're sick!"

"Fine." I snorted in reply. " I'm not sick, but my Mom said I need to go home 'cause my brother will tear up the car again."

Sho crossed his arms in a sarcastic fashion. As soon as he looked me in the eye he knew what was actually going on. "You're a terrible liar." He snickered. "You're gonna go try to 'woo' Ayano, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. I know you can handle the club by yourself. You do it all the time."

He laughed heartily. "You bet your ass I can! I plan to do it when you lose the bet!"

"Whatever." I sneered. "I'll see you tommorow."

Without another moment to spare I dashed to the front gates and struck up a conversation with Kyoshi-Sensei. She didn't have much to say, but I was using her as a time-waster until Ayano walked past. No one would be suspicious of me talking to our gym teacher when I was president of the Martial Arts club.

Just as I thought, Ayano was one of the first people in line to leave. She was skipping club activities and walking at a faster pace. Good thing I wasn't going to let her get away so easily!

"Thanks for the tips Sensei!" I smiled, waving to her. "See you tommorow!"

She shifted her weight and gave me a happy wave back. I quickly walked away and ducked into a nearby alley. I saw Taro Yamada, his little sister, and Osana Najimi pass by rather quickly. I continued waiting for a few seconds, hoping Ayano would walk in front of me, but I was interrupted.

A girl with dark hair and dark eyes smashed headfirst into me. She didn't say anything but I could see the impact registering on her face. She seemed very familiar.

Neither one of us said a word when we finally realized who each other was. As usual, Ayano didn't show any emotion and put a small amount of distance between us. I swallowed and placed my hands behind my back.

"What are you doing here?" I hummed. "This _can't_ be your route home."

She gave me a dirty glare and attempted to leave. However, I wasn't having any of that. I blocked her path and intimidated her with my size. She backed away slightly but continued to stand her ground.

"Where do you think you're going, Yannie?"

"Yannie?" She muttered in annoyance.

"I don't know. I like it." I snickered in reply. "I'm calling you that now. Get used to it."

"Fuck you." Ayano spat. She tried ducking past me but I grabbed her arm and forced her against the nearest wall. She hissed in pain from the impact but kept her straight face. I could tell she was pissed off by her angry eyes. "Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me why you're here..." I growled in return. I made sure to keep my voice at a steady tone. I didn't want her to get scared (if she was even capable of that). That wasn't what I was trying to accomplish.

"None of your business." She snapped. I watched as she picked up her leg and aimed it at my crotch. I dodged her blow and forced my knee in between her legs. She gasped slightly and continued to fight but we both knew I had effectively pinned her down.

She eventually stopped struggling and stood calmly against the alley wall. Her breathing was ragged from the exertion. She seemed beaten.

"What are you doing back here? Huh?" I asked harder. This time I kneed her in the tailbone so she'd understand I wasn't playing around. She yelped and squirmed against my leg.

"I was...I was waiting for someone." She muttered. "They'll be here any minute."

"Bullshit!" I laughed. "You know damn well no one's coming here! Unless..."

I had enough sense to see through her bold-faced lie. However, part of me was still worried someone was going to show up and ruin everything.

"Are you going to meet that girl who sells panty shots back here?" I smiled while putting a little extra pressure between her thighs. "I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff."

Ayano hissed. "Stop!"

"I'm not until you tell me why you're back here!" I snickered. She gave a hiss of pain/discomfort and finally cracked. I gave myself an internal round of applause for breaking the seemingly unbreakable.

"Fine." She grumbled. "I was...I was looking for..."

"I'm all ears."

"The girl who sells panty shots?" She mentioned. I replied with a simple nod. "I asked her for a favor...and now I owe her something."

I guffawed at her words. There was no way she could be serious! Making a deal with that girl was like dealing with Satan himself. Even **I** was intimidated by her and her ways of getting things done.

"What do you owe her? A kidney? Your soul?" I snickered. "It's obviously something valuable."

"I owe her a panty shot. My own panty shot."

I felt myself go pale. All the blood in my head seemed to rush to my ankles. Then, a sudden realization hit me. Before I could think clearly, all the blood rushed to my face and...in between my thighs.

Nope. Nope. Fucking Nope.

"Ayano. You're kidding me right?!"

I watched as the dark-haired girl shook her head and sighed.

"Let me guess." I flushed. "You want me to take it for you?"

Silence...an impact...and then stinging pain.

I hissed through my teeth at the sudden realization I'd made a serious mistake. Maybe I shouldn't have been so thorough with training her. After all that practicing she knew how to throw a nasty punch.

"As **_if_** I would ever let you near me, Budo!" She spat. "You're nothing more than a disgusting, blackmailing pig! You're just lucky I can't gut you like one!"

I tasted a metallic, iron-y liquid I knew too well. 

The little cunt busted my lip! It wasn't deep or painful but the sudden prick made my nerves jolt. 

"Oh... _ **now**_ you get bold..." I snorted, assessing the damage of her blow. It was still bleeding quite profusely. "Well it's time I teach you a lesson..."

Again, I wasn't going to physically harm her. I was just more interested in asserting dominance over an already dominant young woman. She wanted to handle problems with violence...however...that's not the only way to do it.

I was going to teach her that first hand.

Ayano was already in mid-run before I snatched her from behind. My fingernails dug deep into her shirt to keep her restrained. She fought quite hard for such a little girl but it didn't matter. From the moment she tried to trick me it had been clear who was in charge.

"I'll scream." She whispered. "I'll scream if you touch me."

"I could do something like that," I frowned. "But why should I?"

Her desperation was growing and every breath in her lungs was heavy. She tried to pry away my hands but I dug them in deeper. I could almost feel warm heat radiating off her skin. Not to mention she smelled like a woody ginger but...it was probably just her shampoo.

"What do you want?" She whispered again. "I'll give it to you if you promise not to bother me."

"I want a lot of things, Ayano. And it's not something you can just give me."

_"It's something I want to break inside of you." I internally answered._

But first....

I pulled an arm up from her stomach and grasped her chin roughly. I forced her to look at me over her shoulder and did something I was nervous to do.

I, Budo Masuta, kissed Ayano Aishi on the lips.

It wasn't particularly deep or full of passion but it certainly was nice. Her lips were soft, plump, and utterly delicious. I felt heat pool into my chest and belly.

Ayano ended up pulling away, her dark eyes were almost frightening. Most of the time they reminded me of mirrors; reflecting back my own emotions. This time was different in that I could see something else.

Something almost...lustful.

Ayano quivered into my hold, startling me. I let her go only for her to collapse to her knees. She gasped and held her mouth like I hit her.

"Ayano? Are you-"

She looked at me with big, wide eyes. A savage blush conquered her cheeks, nose, ears, and fingers. She was drooling, a small smudge of my blood against her chin.

I almost didn't recognize her because of her crazed demeanor. It was uncharacteristic of her to be so...dirty. If I didn't know better I would've said she enjoyed the taste of my blood.

"You're sick." I smirked. "Meet me Thursday, back at the abandoned house."

I strolled past her and she looked up at me. I felt bad about blackmailing her pretty ass but we needed to have a real sit-down.

All the pinches of dirt I had on her kept adding up. I hoped I could bury her eventually.


End file.
